


What We Must

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mark and Donghyuck have never met each other, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: Donghyuck is the youngest prince of the eastern province. He has four older brothers, which means he has little chance to to become king. Knowing this, his parents decided to get him married. Despite being only sixteen, Donghyuck was arranged to be married with the crown prince of the north, Prince Mark. Donghyuck didn't know anything about the elder male, but his parents don't care. They think about the money and the land they will get for their kingdom, not once thinking about Donghyuck's feelings. What will young prince do?





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, Donghyuck was always told "We must do such and such for our kingdom." or "It is our duty to serve our country. We must do what we must."

It's not that Donghyuck doesn't like being a prince, he loves being a power of authority. Donghyuck is not a bad person, but he loves telling people that he's a prince to get some perks. To say Donghyuck didn't like being a prince would be a lie.

However, saying Donghyuck hated the duties that came with being a prince would be spot on. He didn't like throwing away his life and happiness for everyone besides himself. Donghyuck loves his subjects, but they aren't the most important to him. Donghyuck always loved him self- sometimes he came of as arrogant and conceited though- and always thought about himself first, and then everybody else. It sounds more selfish than it actually is.

His parents never seemed to get it though. They willingly give their lives to serve. They got married when his mom was only sixteen, the same age as Donghyuck himself. They hadn't even met prior to that, their wedding day was the first meeting. Donghyuck never understood how his parents were able to marry complete strangers. Donghyuck couldn't do that. He couldn't just sign his life away to some rotten royal. Just the thought made Donghyuck sick.

It was currently eight in the morning, just about time his brother would be getting ready to start his day. Out of all of his brothers, Jaehyun and Donghyuck were the earliest risers. The others opted to sleep later, or until they were woken by their mother.

Just like he had thought, when Donghyuck went into Jaehyun's room, the older was already up and doing some morning stretches.

"Good morning Jae hyung." Donghyuck greeted his brother.

"Oh, Donghyuckie. Good morning!" Jaehyun said back. Jaehyun is Donghyuck's favorite hyung, but only Jaehyun knows that.

"What brings you here this lovely morning baby bro?" 

Donghyuck sits on the fluffly beds and sighs. "I don't know hyung. I'm just really confused right now."

Jaehyun moved to sit next to Donghyuck and put an arm around his shoulders. "Tell hyung what you're confused about."

"I don't even know hyung. Earlier I was thinking about Mom and Dad. I don't understand how can be so…… I do know. Careless maybe? Or selfless?"

"You know, we've talked about this before Hyuck. It something they had to do. As the Royal family, we have duties to our people." Jaehyun explained carefully, not wanting to set Donghyuck off.

"Why do we have duties though? What have those people done for us, really. We do things for money, whatever amount. You see in those other countries how they give their kids away for money and land, its crazy."

"They are not going to sell any of us, okay Hyuck? Please have some faith in our parents. Now come with me, let us go see what Miss Tae is making for breakfast."

Donghyuck wasn't totally convinced, but he couldn't say no to food. He was definitely famished.

XXXXXXX 

When the two brothers made it downstairs, their parents were already sitting at the table, nibbling on some fruit and bread.

"Good morning father. Good morning mother." Jaehyun and Donghyuck chorused.

"Good morning Jaehyun, Donghyuck. Are the others awake yet?" Their mother asked.

"No. Just Donghyuck and I." 

"Hmm, well a maid is going to wake them, we need to discuss some thing. In the mean time, help yourselves to some bread and fruit."

The two boys sat in their respected seating and began to eat their breakfast. They sat in silence, like they were taught to do. A few minutes later, Taeyong, Ten and Doyoung had finally made their way to the dining hall. They looked a little disheveled and half asleep still.

"Alright good! Boys have a seat, your father and I have some marvelous news!"

Donghyuck sighed. Every time his parents had good ideas, it was never good for them.

"Yesterday we had received a letter from the northern kingdom, I am certain you all remember them. It seems that the king is very ill, and they want their son to take over the kingdom. The only problem is that the crown prince has to be married in order to take the throne."

"So what does that have to do with us mother?" Ten asked.

"Well, they sent a proposal to us. It seems that they are interested in marrying Minhyung with our little Donghyuck!" Their mother exclaimed like it was the best news ever.

"What?!" Donghyuck said in horror.

"Yes my dear! You will be married to a crown prince! Isn't that exciting?"

"What? No mother! How can I be married when I had just turned sixteen?"

"That's fine dear. Minhyung is only seventeen, so the age gap is not big. He is such gentleman, perfect for you Donghyuck."

"But… I'm not ready to be married! I still need time!"

"Nonsense! Donghyuck by the time the wedding comes around, you will be the finest bride."

Donghyuck judged, his mother never listens to reason. "Will I be able to meet him before the wedding at least?"

"Hmm, maybe. But I do not see that happening, but we shall see. Now hurry and finish breakfast and come see me in the garden."

After their parents left, Donghyuck felt his confidence crumble. 

"What just happened?" Donghyuck said, disbelief in his voice.

"Are you okay Hyuckie?" Doyoung asked cautiously.

"I don't even know hyung. What is happening?"

"It's okay Hyuck, it's not the end of the world." Jaehyun tried to comfort him.

"It is to me! How can I just get up and marry someone I don't even know?! How am I supposed to marry a complete stranger? How can they do this to me?!" Donghyuck felt like crying.

"It is going to be alright Donghyuck. I'm sure our parents will never put you in a situation to be hurt. Maybe they know what they are doing." Taeyong tried to calm him down.

"But they didn't even ask me before they just have me up! They were not thinking about me and my well being. All they are thinking about is how this will benefit our kingdom!"

With that, Donghyuck ran up the stairs into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck couldn't believe it! His mother was already starting on the wedding preparations. Inviting all of the family, ordering everyone around, she definitely is serious about this.

Donghyuck just wanted to stop everything. It seems that ever since the engagement was announced, Donghyuck has not been able to be by himself. If it wasn't his mother, then it was one of brother, and if not them, a maid. Donghyuck always had something going on. 

Usually wedding preparations are exciting for the bride to be, but Donghyuck absolutely hates every second of it. It is the fact that Donghyuck never wanted to be married in the first place. So all of this was just making him even more upset. 

Donghyuck was sitting on his bed, finally alone for a minute, until a servant knocked on the door.

"Your highness, the Queen has requested your presence."

Donghyuck sighed. "I am on my way."

"My prince, she had said now."

Donghyuck groaned. "Fine."

When Donghyuck entered his mother's bedroom, he noticed that she wasn't alone, but with the family doctor.

"Hello Dr.Kim, what brings you here?"

"Hello Prince Donghyuck. I came here on request from your mother."

Donghyuck turmed his attention to the said woman. "Mother?"

"Yes dear! Dr. Kim is here give you a exam."

"An exam?"

"Why of course! We need to make sure you're healthy enough to carry a baby."

Well, of course.

XXXXXXX

"Donghyuck, darling, why are you not dressed? She's going to be here any minute!"

"Mother! She is not even coming until noon!"

"Yes, and we still have things to do. We need to make you look presentable."

"Can't I have another five minutes?"

"No. Now get up this instant."

Donghyuck huffed, but got up nonetheless. Today is a day he ha been dreading for awhile. He has to meet his future mother in law today, and Donghyuck feels so scared. He has never met the woman, but from all of the books that he had read, he is anxious to finally meet her.

Donghyuck spent an hour with women, and Ten, surrounding him. Moving him around and fixing every little detail on his body. The way that he was being prepared, one would think that his wedding was that very day. 

"Hold still Hyuckie! I'm trying to get this piece of hair." Ten yelled at him. 

"Sorry hyung. This is just so uncomfortable."

"We'll be finished shortly, so bare with it."

By the time Donghyuck was all made up, it was nearly twelve. The Queen (is it bad that he doesn't know what her name is) had just arrived and was being helped inside. Donghyuck stood in the doorway opening, greeting the woman. 

"Good afternoon milady."

The Queen was truly beautiful. She looked very youthful, but still refined. 

"Ah, you must be Donghyuck. It is a pleasure."

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

"Such a pleasant boy. You can call me Minyoung. You and I will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Oh yes! Now, lunch is being served on the garden today, so please come with me. " Donghyuck said with a phony smile added at the end. 

Donghyuck led her into the large garden. It had been decorated the day before for the luncheon with his family. All of his family. 

"I see you have a beautiful house, I bet you could liven up our palace as well. It is so dreadfully boring. "

Donghyuck giggled. "I'll try my best. "

When the two got seated, they we're immediately served tea with some biscuit. 

"I'm sorry that Minhyung could not make it here. I know that your mother mentioned that you want to meet him before the wedding, but I can't leave our kingdom alone. So I came by myself. I really want to talk to you Donghyuck. "

"And I as well Lady Minyoung ."

"Well now is the time. You can I ask me anything, because after today, we will not see each until the wedding. "

"Okay. So my first question is why did you pick me? I have four other brothers, and all of them are no doubt much better looking than myself. "

"Well, when I had asked Minhyung what he would like in a wife, he said someone close to his age. I immediately thought of you. I haven't seen you since you we're a young tot, but I remembered how beautiful you were. I thought you would be perfect for my son."

"So Minhyung, he knows about me?"

"A little. Of course he hasn't seen how beautiful you have become over the years. He is excited to meet you. "

"That makes me a little more relaxed. Okay, so the next question is kind of one for the future. "

"And what may that be?"

"When am I expected to have a child?"

"As soon as possible."

"Really?"

"I just want to guarantee a grandchild before I grow older."

"Would it be bad if I waited at least until my 17th birthday? "

Minyoung sighed. "You know what, I'll make a deal with you. You do not need to sleep with Minhyung right away, but if you do then I'll be much happier. I will give you until your next birthday, that is if you don't get pregnant before that."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You are such a catch! I can't let you go that easily. Now allow me to ask some questions about you."

Donghyuck nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"First off, are you a virgin? "

Donghyuck blushed. "Yes."

Minyoung laughed. "Good. Next is what are your strong points? You have to be there at your husband's side, and once in awhile you have to do somethings as well."

"Well I've been told I am very mature and bright for my age. I am also interested in politics and I love all of my people."

"Good! Those sound like the qualities of a future ruler! I must say Donghyuck, you are most impressive."

"Thank you lady Minyoung. I can't explain how grateful I am. "

"Oh no Donghyuck, it is me who should be grateful. Thank you for agreeing to this marriage."

Okay, so maybe this wouldn't be so terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is done yes! And just in time, I have so many things to do these next few weeks. But anyways the next chapter will be from Mark's perspective. So look forward to it! I hope you liked this! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, I love hearing from you all. Please forgive all of my mistakes and I'll see y'all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

"You okay? You look a little out of it." 

Minhyung just shakes his head and sighs."I'm just wondering what my mother is up to. I can't imagine what she must be saying to Donghyuck."

Jeno laughs. "Yeah, her highness can be a little intimidating."

"A little? She must be scaring him to death." Minhyung sighs.

"I have been wondering why you did not go with your mother." The knight says with a raised eyebrow.

"I could not leave my father here himself. I trust my mother to know what she is doing."

"Does Donghyuck not interest you?"

"No, he does, really. I just… I will leave the details to my mother." Minhyung tells his best friend.

"I heard that arranged marriages never work out. I hope you carefully think this through."

"Thanks. I know Donghyuck, and I feel like he is a really outstanding person."

Jeno hums in thought. "But you do not know do you?"

"No, but I will soon." Minghyung says, leaving Jeno standing in the hall.

XXXXXXX

"Hyung, mother is coming back soon." Jisung, Minhyung's younger brother, says. He sits down on the latter's bed, crossing his legs.

"I am quite aware of that Jisung." Minhyung doesn't even turn around to acknowledge his brother's presence.

"Soo," Jisung drawls out," When do I get to meet my new family member? I want to make sure he is compatible with us. We do not need someone that can not fit in here."

"I am sure Donghyuck wil be able to fit in here, and we do not get to see him until the day of the wedding. I thought we talked about that already." Minhyung says, not interested in having this conversation with the younger Prince.

"I know, but I wanted to know if anything changed."

"In the last three hours you asked? That is not how it works Jisung-ah"

Jisung pouts. "Fine, I can see when I am not wanted. I am leaving."

"I am glad you are aware of that. Make sure you do not bother father with your incessant talking."

This statement makes Jisung's pout turn into a scowl." You are so mean. I will make sure to tell Donghyuck hyung about that."

Jisung stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind.

Minhyung sighs when he hears the door close. He loves his brother, but sometimes the younger can be very irritating. The fourteen year old prince is also very mischievous and curious. It is cute some times, but most of the times Minhyung finds himself getting agitated by him.

Minhyung decides that he should get ready for dinner, knowing his mother will be back. She will most definitely want to tell Mark every single detail of her visit. Minhyung knows that she will not spare anything, picking apart every aspect of Donghyuck.

When Minhyung finishes dressing, he still has a few moments to spare before dinner, so he heads toward his parents chambers.

The king is there as expected, looking over some papers.

"Good evening father." Minhyung greets.

"Oh, Minhyung-ah! What brings you here?"

"I just want to check on you. You were not at lunch."

"Yes, I decided to stay in bed."

"I hope you are not overexerting yourself." Minhyung says.

"You need not worry about me son. I am fine."

"I know, I just do not want anything to happen you."

The King chuckles. "I'm fine. Now, your mother should be here, how bout we go and welcome her."

XXXXXXX

The Queen makes a grand entrance into the dining room. Her hair flowed perfectly behind her as she walked over to the table.

"Good evening everyone! Did you miss me?"

"I missed you mother!" Jisung says, wanting attention.

The queen smiles at her youngest son. "I missed you too my love. I hope you were a good little angel while I was gone."

"Yes mother, I am always a little angel."

"Yes I know you are." The queen smiled at Jisung, before turning to her older son. "How are you Minhyung dear?"

"As well as I can be right now." Minhyung replies.

"How wonderful. I have to say Minhyung, that Lee Donghyuck is quite the beauty, inside and out. He has this grace that he carries himself with, but also will not hesitate to speak out if he thinks something is wrong. I think he will be an excellent match for you."

"Well I knew noone else would be compatible with me." Minhyung says.

"Yes, you will love him. He also has more than three brothers, so his family is very fertile. That is the most important point." 

"If you say so." Minhyung mumbles under his breath.

Later that night, Minhyung is lying in his spacious bed. He cannot help not to think about Donghyuck. The younger prince seemed too good to be true, there must be something.

What if the two are not as compatible as he thinks. What if Donghyuck hates him? That might be the case, seeing as how young he is. Donghyuck might be a little too immature for marriage, and Minhyung feels bad. He does not want to force Donghyuck into this. He can not even begin to think how the younger must feel. He is being married off to someone he has never met, and taken away from his family. That is not something that should be taken lightly.

Not to mention the boy is expected to have children. Minhyung himself is not a carrier, so he can only imagine how hard that is.

Minhyung wonders if Donghyuck will be able to deal with the pressure of being married to an heir. He is supposed to be a kind face that everyone in the kingdom admires. 

And that leads him to thinking if his people will like their new ruler. Minhyung would rather not have a rebellion for anything like that.

"Realy Minhyung? Will you please stop torturing yourself and go to sleep?" Jeno says from the corner of the room, slightly irritated.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Minhyung apologizes.

"Well stop thinking and go to sleep. Your poor brain needs some rest."

Minhyung chuckles. "Okay. Good night to you Sir Jeno."

"Oh please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooo sorry guys! Time just got away from me! Like I seriously didn't even realize how long ago the last update was. Please forgive me!
> 
> But anyway, please excuse all of my mistakes. And please leave comments and don't forget to leave kudos! Thanks so much for the support!   
> Also who's still alive after watching Limitless? Because I'm dead, like omg!


	4. Chapter 4

ine 

 

Weeks fly by quickly, too quickly for Donghyuck's liking. Before he knew it, it was only a week before the big day. And to say that his home is loud would be an understatement. Everywhere he turned, servants and maids are bustling along, His mother shouting out orders here and there. It is making his head hurt.

After the meeting with his mother in law, Donghyuck became a little less tense seeing as how nice and pleasant she seems. Of course you never actually know a person unless you live with them. His mother made sure that he told her every little detail about the lunch. From the way the woman looked, to which spoon she used for her soup. Again, headache.

Everyday was some new people and activites. His maternal aunt came in from the neighboring town two weeks ago, and she hasn't left Donghyuck alone since. She made sure that Donghyuck woke up on time, watch him bathe to make sure he got everywhere, and even picked out the food he would eat so he could be a thin as possible. Donghyuck has already tried to tell her that there is a difference in being naurally thin, and then being underweight. Donghyuck didn't see why his weight is an issue, he is perfectly healthy, so excuse him if he isn't a stick.

Since the day the wedding was announced to the kingdom, the whole town has been so lively. Donghyuck would often sneak off with Jaehyun, and they would walk around, pleasantly surprising their subjects. That's what Donghyuck thinks he will miss the most. He has no idea how it is where Minhyung lives, and he is most definitely sure that the people there aren't as loyal and friendly as his. He often heard of rebellions in nearby kingdoms due to unfair ruling, he hopes that that's not how it's going to be.

Five days before the wedding, Donghyuck is called downstairs to his parent's chambers. When he gets there, he there Ten and his cousin, Doyoung, are there. When his parents were murdered, Doyoung was sent to live with them, but he still does have his own kingdom that he will have to rule. 

"Good morning sunshine! How are you feeling right now?" His mother says, practically gliding out of her bathroom.

"I'm feeling fine mother. So what are we doing?" Donghyuck asks, straight to the point as always. 

Ten is the one to answer him. "You, Doyoung, and I are going to pick out some lovely flowers for the wedding. We know how much you like to go out, so we decided to let you pick the flowers yourself."

Donghyuck's whole face lights up at that. "Really, thanks so much! I need to get dressed!"

"Yes, now hurry before we miss all of the good stuff!" Doyoung says, rushing Donghyuck out of the room.

XXXXXXXX 

By 'good stuff', Doyoung means all of the fresh pastries that are made every morning from the baker. Of course they couldn't say that in front of the queen, since all of them were supposed to be on a diet. Being in the royal family is hard.

The three princes follow their noses into the bakery, their nostrils immediately getting filled with even more sweet scents.

"Good morning your hignesses, how can I help you this beautiful day?" The baker, Ryeowook, greets them.

"Good morning hyung, we came by to see what we can eat for breakfast. And we want to give our Donghyuckie a little treat before he gets hitched in a few days. What's new?" Ten asks, carefully walking around and eyeing all of the little display cakes in the window.

"Ah, yes, I've been working hard on that cake! I promised your mother that I wouldn't show anyone yet, so don't ask for any sneak peaks. I haven't had any time to make a new recipe, but I do have some freshly baked strawberry pastries." Ryeowook says, quickly getting a tray out of the kitchen area, and showing it to the three young adults.

"Mmm, they smell so good! We'll take five, two for Tae and Jae." Doyoung says.

"Five pastries coming right up!" Reowook puts the pastries into a small bag and handed it to Donghyuck.

"How much is it?" Ten asks, pulling out some notes out of his pouch.

"Now when do I ever take money from you kids? Run along, I know you all must be very busy." 

"Thanks so much hyung!" Donghyuck smiles at the older man.

"You are absolutely welcome anytime, I will see you all soon. Enjoy the rest of you day!" Ryeowook waves to them.

"Thanks again hyung!" They say once more, before they leave a cozy bakery.

"Okay, so let's do what we are supposed to. Mom said not to come back unless you have the type of flowers you want. And you know she is very serious about that." Ten says, casually munching on his pastry.

Donghyuck sighs, "I can't believe I'm actually getting married. In five days."

"It's won't be too bad, you two might have lots in common." Doyoung tries to comfort him.

"Yeah, or he can totally be a bad mouthed brute and only see me as a baby making machine."

"Hey, it will not be that bad. Don't make yourself miserable, okay? I know for a fact that he will fall in love with you and your personality, just give it some time." Ten says, grabbing Donghyuck's free hand in a comforting gesture.

"I guess." Is all Donghyuck says, so the other two decide to drop the topic. They continue on to the flower shop in silence, the sound of a busy marketplace accompanying them.

They make it to their stop minutes later, where the shop owner is already outside.

"Oh, good morning! Her highness already told me about your arrival. So tell me, Donghyuck, what kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"You know, I'm not actually sure. I was just planning to look around to see if I like anything."

The old woman laughed. "Of course, tell me if you need any help. I'll be out here."

"Okay, thank you!" Donghyuck says before entering the shop.

The flowers are all beautiful, colors and shapes varying widely. Some have small petals, some big, there was even a heart shaped one! All of them were gorgeous, but Donghyuck didn't see one that really caught his eye.

He went to the back row, and that's when he saw them. The graceful white carnations. They are perfect for a wedding, His mother will love them.

"Ah, I see you have found the real treasure. Carnations are definitely beautiful, perfect for a wedding such as yours, Prince Donghyuck. Would you like to know what they represent?"

"Yes please!" Ten says for his younger brother, ever the romantic.

"White carnations represent a young and pure love, and a good fortune."

Maybe Donghyuck can get more of these flowers to keep with him. That's exaptly what he needs in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yay, I know a lot of you have anticipated this for awhile, and here it is! Sorry it's taken took so long! I promise it won't be that long again, if I can help it. Anyway, please leave lots of comments and kudos, I really do appreciate it! And please excuse any mistakes. I did this real quick and it its nearly 2 in the morning where i am!


	5. Chapter 5

"Minhyung, honey it's time to leave!" Minhyung hears his mother call for him for the third time. Today is the day that his family leaves for the Eastern kingdom. It had been agreed by both families that the wedding ceremony would take place at the "bride's" home, then Donghyuck would come back to live with Minhyung. 

 

The thought of getting married in a mere two days made his stomach twist, but in a good way. Minhyung is excited to finally meet Donghyuck. He had heard much about the younger prince from his mother, but he had a feeling that the way she described him doesn't come close to how beautiful he really is. 

 

Minhyung hopes, though he would never express this thought aloud, that Donghyuck isn't just an obedient spouse. He hopes that Donghyuck will be capable to have his own thoughts, his owns ideas, and even have the nerve to defy him once in awhile. Of course his mother will have none of that. She is all about being proper, and she had guaranteed that she would find the perfect person. 

 

Just as Minhyung finished putting on his coat, Jisung barges into his room. 

 

"Are you finished? We need to be taking our leave. You don't want to be late for your own ceremony, do you?"

 

"No, I'm ready. Let us be off." Minhyung says, leading his brother out to the grand entrance where their parents are waiting. 

 

"Oh good, now let's not waste a second more. The luggage is already loaded up, so we can be on our way. Minhyung, you and Jisung will be sharing the carriage." Lady Minyoung says as she walks out the door. 

 

Minhyung absentmindedly follows the younger prince into their designated carriage. The two get comfortable for the day long ride, but neither say anything. 

 

A few minutes later Jeno taps on the door to tell them that they are taking off. And Minhyung's heart starts beating that much faster. 

 

XXXXX 

 

"Prince Donghyuck, your mother said that you need to try on your hanbok one more time, we need to see if we need to make any more altercations." A servant girl, Soomin, tells. 

 

Donghyuck huffs, he is so tired of this. He has tried on his wedding attire three times in the past two days. He had lost some weight, but after the 3rd fitting, he has remained the same size. Like he can really lose more weight in a few hours. 

 

"Hurry now, afterwards she wants you to take a honey bath and go to sleep early."

 

"Of course. Lead the way please." Donghyuck says through teeth that are clenched. 

 

Donghyuck follows Soomin through the halls, notices other servants making last minute touch ups. Minhyung and his family were set to arrive in the evening, which is only hours away. Donghyuck can't get his hopes up though, it is custom for the bride and groom not to see each other before the wedding. Donghyuck doesn't understand how that is applicable to them, since they have never seen each other before. His mother will not listen to any of that though. 

 

His brothers have all been doing their best to keep Donghyuck away from his own head, but it's still times when he can't help but to think. Donghyuck finds his mind drifting as the seamstresses make sure every string is in place. 

 

Donghyuck wonders how life will be in another kingdom. The only other kingdom he has been is to Taeyong's betrothed's, but that was only for a day. And he wasn't the one getting married. He wasn't the one giving his life away. 

 

He's getting married. In less than 24 hours, he is going to be married. He's not going to be with his family any more. He can't be with his brothers anymore. It seems as though reality was finally sinking in for the young prince. 

 

"Lord Donghyuck, are you alright?"

 

Donghyuck snaps out of his reverie to see everyone staring at him. "What was that? "

 

"We were just asking if you're excited about tomorrow."

 

Donghyuck gave his best convincing smile. "I really am. This is truly a blessing."

 

"It definitely is. Prince Minhyung is lucky to have some as beautiful and kind as you are." The old seamstress says, helping Donghyuck down from his stool. 

 

"Thank you all for all of your help. I will truly miss you." Donghyuck says, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

"Shh. Do not cry for us child, we are happy for you." Donghyuck can't help but to let a tear slip pass anyway. 

 

"Thank you."

 

The elder tskes, and shoos Donghyuck away. "No more tears. Now you go take a nice long bath and get plenty of sleep. If I hear you are still up, I will come in and rock you myself. Understand?"

 

Donghyuck lets out a small giggle at that. "I understand. I will see you all tomorrow."

 

When Donghyuck makes it back to his chambers, a maid had already drawn a warm bath for him, with the sweet smell of honey surrounding it. Donghyuck relaxes when he sees no one is with him and quickly disrobes. 

 

The water is the perfect temperature, and Donghyuck feels all of the tension in his muscles flow away. This whole process has been one major migraine for him. Too many people, too much noise. Even Donghyuck got tired of testing the food. 

 

And tomorrow all of this hard work will be put into fruition. Everything will be displayed for the visiting family, including a portrait that Donghyuck and Jaehyun had worked on together. 

 

Donghyuck can't help the bubbling feeling of excitement at the thought of meeting Minhyung. He has only heard of what Minyoung and his mother had told him about the other prince. He wonders how tall he is. He wonders what his favorite book is. He wonders what kind of flowers is by is favorite. Heck, he even wonders what he's allergic to. 

 

All of these questions that he would be able to answer. Because in a few hours, the two would be married. 

 

He has a smile on his face as he falls asleep, thinking about all of the new adventures can can have with his new spouse. His dreams aren't bad, and he hopes life is just like in his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long! I'm sorry. I have started this new schedule thing to help me stop procrastinating so hopefully it will help. And maybe I can start writing longer chapters. Thanks to everyone who still reads this, and please comment your thoughts! It really motivates me to see you guys actually read this. And lastly please forgive any mistakes! 


	6. Chapter 6

Donghyuck wakes up in the middle of the night, his excitement and anxiety too much for him to control. He could tell that it would be hours before the sun would start to rise, but he couldn't sleep.

 

Donghyuck decides to get up and walk around in the garden, like he always does when he cannot fall asleep. He quickly pulls on a long silk robe and walks out of his bedroom. There are still some servants walking about, finishing the food and putting the very last touches on the dining hall.

 

Suprisingly, none of them tried to stop and question him, so he quickly exits into the garden. The crisp smell of the night air welcomed Donghyuck. Fall had just came around, meaning some of the plants would soon be dying again.

 

The colorful flowers surrounded him on all sides, though most colors weren't quite distinguishable in the dark of the night. Donghyuck walks through the path, right to the heart. The fountain is still flowing, the water glistening in the moonlight.

 

Donghyuck walks over, taking a seat on the edge of the granite stone. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, taking in this peace for one last time. 

 

Tomorrow. 

 

Tomorrow will change everything in his life. Nothing could ever be the same. Tomorrow he is the property of another man. He is going to be married. 

 

It feels weird to him, that he is getting married at such a young age. Soon, he would be expected to bear children of his own and he is but a mere child himself. Thinking about have a baby scares Donghyuck. Having something so small and helpless depending on him, Donghyuck is so scared. 

 

And he's trying not to think about the action he has to do in order to actually have a baby in the first place. That is what he is most nervous about. He is grateful that Minhyung is so close to his age, because maybe he won't mind the lack of sexual interactions. Maybe he'll wait for Donghyuck to mature some more, and just maybe he will at least wait for Donghyuck's 17th birthday. 

 

Donghyuck doesn't want to get his hopes up though. Just because he's young, doesn't mean that Minhyung won't be as much of a pervert as old men. Or maybe he would just feel pressured to produce an heir before his father inevitably passes away, as per tradition. 

 

"Hyuck?"

 

"Tae hyung, what're doing up?"

 

Taeyong carefully sat down next to his youngest brother, closing his eyes and inhaling the fresh air. 

 

"You know, I would ask you the same thing, but I feel like I already know the answer."

 

Donghyuck shrugs. "I can't stop thinking about it. Tomorrow, actually in a few hours, I'll be getting married to someone I don't know. I'll have to leave all of my family behind and try to start a whole new life with new people.... I don't know if I can do this."

 

"You know, Donghyuck, you're one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're opinionated, and you like to speak your mind. While sometimes it can be a pain, I really admire that about you. Not to mention how well you've been taking all of this. You haven't tried running away, which honestly everyone was ready for." Taeyong chuckles at the last part. 

 

"I don't like the idea of you leaving us so early, but I know you'll be just fine. You can take care of yourself, and you're quite charming too. I'm sure everyone will like you in no time, just wait and see."

 

"Thanks hyung, that means a lot coming from you. I'm going to miss you a lot." Donghyuck says with tears in his eyes. 

 

"I'll miss you even more. But right now, I want to go to sleep. I want you to do the same. You don't want to be looking like you got ran over a horse do you?"

 

Donghyuck laughed. "No, I'll go sleep for real this time. Thanks for the talk."

 

"Anytime Hyuckie."

 

xxxxxxx

 

The wedding was set to start at six in the evening. But of course, it was going to take hours for Donghyuck to get all dolled up. He was aloud to sleep in until 9, before his mother burst into his room. A servant girl followed behind her, a tray of food in her dainty hands. 

 

"Good morning sunshine! Today's the big day! Now we have a lot of things we need to do to get ready, so eat up and come to my room. Don't eat too quickly, I don't want you to get indigestion, okay sweetie?"

 

"Yes mum."

 

His mother smiled at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "That's my baby boy."

 

When she left, Donghyuck told the servant to put his food down next to his bed. The girl put down the tray without saying anything and quickly leaves the room. 

 

Donghyuck is carefully eating a piece of bread when there is a knock on his door. 

 

"Come in!" Donghyuck calls out. 

 

The door opens and Minyoung walks into the room, carefully shutting the door behind her. 

 

"Hello Donghyuck, how are you feeling?"

 

"Lady Minyoung, what a nice surprise!"

 

"Well I just wanted to come by to see how you are holding up."

 

"I'm doing well, just nervous." Donghyuck answers honestly. 

 

"Well that's to be expected. I must say, you're doing a lot better than your soon to be husband, Minhyung is a complete wreck."

 

"I've been wrecking myself all night." Donghyuck laughs. 

 

"Well you should finish your food, you have a busy day ahead of you."

 

Donghyuck finishes his food after she leaves, and washes his face and teeth before heading to his parents' quarters. 

 

Walking there, he caught a glimpse of a boy with black hair. Sensing someone staring, he turns around and makes eye contact with Donghyuck. Donghyuck's breath gets stuck in his throat. 

 

Is that Minhyung? 

 

Before Donghyuck can even get a better look at him, the other is being pulled back into the room. 

 

....Donghyuck is having trouble breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh this chapter is so rushed! sorry I'll fix it later. and here is the last chapter before the wedding, I know that I've been dragging it out for like ever. I hope this got you all more excited for when they meet, because I am so excited! tell me what you guys think in the comments! 
> 
> that's all, plz excuse my mistakes and I'll see you all next time! Also I don't know if I made this clear, but Mark just 18 and donghyuck just turned 16


	7. Chapter 7

Getting ready for the wedding was stressful to say the least. As soon as Donghyuck was finished eating his breakfast, he went right to his parent's bedroom. His father wasn't there, but instead it was Ten and Doyoung. His mother was at her chest, rifiling through it.  

 

"I'm finished eating." Donghyuck announces himself. 

 

The queen looks up from the chest to her youngest son. "Oh, good darling. Jaehyun is drawing you a bath right now. I want you only to be a few minutes, we don't want you to get wrinkly dear. Afterwards, please go to the dressing room. We are heading there now, so please don't take too long."

 

"Yes mother."

 

"Now don't dilly dally, we have a lot of things to do before tonight."

 

Donghyuck nods slightly, not really paying attention. The dark haired male is still on his mind. If that was Minhyung, which is a high probability, god. Donghyuck doesn't think he can make it through the ceremony without doing something embarrassing. Why wasn't he informed of how handsome his future husband is? 

 

"Hey Hyuck? You okay?" Donghyuck is brought back to the real world by Jaehyun's voice. His brother was looking at him, a slightly worried look on his face. It comes to Donghyuck then that he has just been standing there in a daze. 

 

"Oh, yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking."

 

"What are you thinking about?" Asks Jaehyun curiously. 

 

"I think I saw him."

 

"Him? Who's... Oh. That him."

 

"Yeah. It was only a brief look, but we saw each other. And he was so... " Donghyuck sighs dreamingly. 

 

"Oh, I think someone is in love!" Jaehyun says cheekily. 

 

"I'm not. I just think he isn't too bad looking. Now leave me be, I need to bathe." Donghyuck swats his older brother out of the room and shuts the door behind him. As a side thought, he locks the door as well. He really did not want his aunt to bust in to "help". 

 

Donghyuck strips himself of all of his clothes and let's them fall in a pile. He cautiously steps into the tub. He hisses slightly at the hot temperature, but he still lowers himself into the water. Donghyuck instantly feels the tension disappear from his body. His muscles go lax and Donghyuck finds himself in a peaceful state. 

 

For some reason, instead of being angry, or scared, or even nervous, Donghyuck is actually quite excited. The nervousness left his body and all that was left was was the slight buzz of excitement. He wasnt angry with his parents anymore, and he wasn't scared of getting married. Things will probably change when the ceremony starts, but Donghyuck can't find it in himself to be anxious. 

 

After awhile, Donghyuck realizes that he had been in the water for too long, his mother told him to only stay for a few minutes. Donghyuck carefully stands up in the tub and pulls the drain. He grabs the towel that was set out for him, and he slowly lowers a foot on the mat by the tub. The last thing he wants to do is break his neck before his wedding. 

 

Donghyuck ties the fluffy robe around himself and slips on his slippers. He checks himself once more before he exits the bathroom. 

 

This time, Donghyuck looks around the hall to see if anyone is present, mainly Minhyung, because the last thing he wants his future husband to see is him only wearing a robe and slippers. When Donghyuck is certain that no one is out there, he hurries down the hall to where his mother told him to meet them. 

 

He's almost to the door when he hears a voice call out, 

 

"Hey, can you tell me where the guest quarters are?"

 

Donghyuck turns around, hoping that this isn't Minhyung, and he is met with a boy. A young boy. 

 

"Hey, can't you talk?" A rude young boy. 

 

"Hello? Are you mute or something?" The boy asks, looking quite annoyed. 

 

Donghyuck blurts out before he can even think about it, "Who do you think you are talking to? Show some respect!"

 

This makes the boy scoff. "Oh please. I don't need to respect a peasant like you."

 

Donghyuck is taken aback. "Peasant? Me? Oh no, you are mistaken. I am Lee Donghyuck!"

 

The boy suddenly turns white. 

 

"Oh no.... Mom is going to kill me." He mutters to himself. 

 

"Who even are you?" Donghyuck asks. 

 

"I'm sorry. My name is Jisung. Your brother- in-law."

 

"Brother-in-law?"

 

"I'm Minhyung's younger brother!"

 

Well that makes sense. 

 

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, I didn't kno-"

 

"Its fine." Donghyuck cuts him off. "Now, the guest quarter are down the hall to the left. I'm sure your mother doesn't want you to be running around."

 

"She doesn't. Thank you, and I'm sorry again." Jisung bows to him and runs off. Donghyuck chuckles at that, the boy is quite a character. Its weird, he didn't even know that Minhyung had a brother. 

 

Donghyuck doesn't waste anymore time in the hall, knowing that his mother is waiting for him and that he was due awhile ago. 

 

He opens the door to the dressing room and he instantly feels all eyes on him.

 

"Donghyuck, what in the world to you so long?! We're behind schedule now." His mother nags, grabbing his arm and pushing him down on a chair. 

 

"Sorry, I got a little delayed."

 

His mother doesn't bother to ask what that is supposed to mean. "Well never mind that, you need to start getting ready. We'll start with your hair."

 

Donghyuck sat back comfortably in his seat, he's going to be here for awhile. 

 

XXXXX 

 

The ceremony is set to start in a half hour and everyone is frantically trying to finish the last few touches. Donghyuck's mother had left a little earlier to make sure that everything was in place. She left Donghyuck to finish his makeup with his aunt and Ten. 

 

"Stop frowning Hyuckie, you're messing it up. Try not to make a face."

 

"Sorry." He mumbled, only to get shushed by Ten. 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but sits still. He has to admit that now he is getting really antsy. Today is the day that he has been preparing for for months. This is the day when he is finally to be married and when he gets to meet the man he will be spending the rest of his life with. 

 

"Okay, I think you are done." Ten says. He moves out of the way so that Donghyuck could look at his reflection in the mirror. 

 

And...... Donghyuck doesn't see himself. 

 

He doesn't see the boy that loves to get dirty. He doesn't see the mischievous child that often gets into trouble. He doesn't see the talkative young teen. He doesn't even see a young prince. 

 

What he sees is a dolled up, lifeless, worthless piece of property. 

 

And then it occurs to him that that is what he is going to be. Just property. He is meant to follow his husband in everything. He is meant to only be a figure, only mean to talk when he is told. 

 

"Are you okay?" His aunt asks him, noticing the paleness of his face. 

 

"I'm fine, I'm okay." Donghyuck lies because, no, he isn't okay. Not at all. 

 

Before his aunt or Ten have time to pry anything out of him, there is a knock on the door and Taeyong peeks his head in. 

 

"Ready?" He directs at Donghyuck. 

 

Donghyuck gives him a shaky nod and takes the hand that he is offered. Taetong leads him down the stairs and Donghyuck can already here the traditional music playing from the ballroom. 

 

He's starting to feel lightheaded because this is it. There's no turning back. 

 

Taeyong stops at the entrance, his hand still holding on to Donghyuck's. His oldest brother offers him a gentle smile and gently kisses him on the cheek. Donghyuck tries to smile back, but it probably looked looked like a grimace. 

 

He hears his name being announced and all too soon the door are being opened. Donghyuck stands frozen as the inside is slowly being revealed. He sees people, many many people in there, their attention all on him. Donghyuck is starting to get queasy. 

 

His father is offering his hand to him now, saying something that Donghyuck can't make out. All of the sounds are drowning each other out, Donghyuck is starting to panic now. 

 

He starts walking into the room, his feet just moving on their own. 

 

Donghyuck sees all these different faces, some that he knows, and some that he has no idea who they are. Everyone is smiling at him, whispering about how beautiful and graceful he looks. But he drowns that out too, because he is only a few steps away from Minhyung. 

 

Donghyuck can actually see him now. His black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He looks like a dream dream Donghyuck needs to wake up. He's having trouble breathing breathing. His lungs are burning and he feels his heart beating a mile a minute. 

 

Minhyung sends him a shy smile when Donghyuck finally comes before him. He's sitting on a throne, next to a standing man Donghyuck assumes is his father. 

 

Donghyuck feels his own father let him go to sit down, but he can't move. He's shaking and he needs to breathe. He can't breat-

 

Donghyuck doesn't register his father speaking, he can't comprehend anything. Its all too much. 

 

Donghyuck looks back to Minhyung, who by now is looking worried and out of his chair. Donghyuck tries to speak, but all he sees is black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! I know yall are tired of hearing me apologize, but sorry it took so long. These exams have been killing me! I'm actually happy with this chapters and I hope you guys like it as well. Make sure to leave comments because they really do inspire me and I write faster. I love reading your comments. Plz forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> I really need someone to stay on my ass about updating, but its so hard. If y'all want to talk to me or bother me to update, my twitter is @Elf_Nctzen. I would really love to talk to y'all. That's it, thanks for reading and until next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

_What happened?"_

_"Is he okay?"_

_"Poor child!"_

 

Donghyuck can hear the distant voices, tries to call out to them, but he isn't able. His lips don't want to listen to his brain, they to refuse to cooperate. His other body parts don't move either, as if they all decided to not respond to him anymore.

He doesn't hear the voices anymore, except a few, but they are just a bunch of mumbled voices, and Donghyuck can't distinguish between the different ones. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck feels himself being lifted up, or at least he thinks that is what is happening. Someone is holding his hand to, Donghyuck can definitely feel that. He feels himself moving and he's confused. What is happening? Where is he being taken? 

Moments later, he is put down on a soft surface, most likely a sofa since its not big enough to be a bed. A soft and smooth hand gently combed through his hair, then caresses his cheek.

"Donghyuck? Can you hear me?" That's his mother's voice. Donghyuck once again tries to call her name, but all he manages is a small whimper. 

"Oh thank goodness, I think he can hear me."

"Donghyuck, darling, are you okay?"

Donghyuck shifts, and lets out a low groan. It takes a moment, but he slowly opens his eyes. Thankfully, he was taken to a small study, so the light doesn't immediately blind him. He scans the room, and sees the worried faces of his mother, Minyoung, and Jaehyun. "Mother... What happened?"

"Oh Donghyuck. You fainted." His mother says, her voice bridging pity and something else Donghyuck cannot quite put his finger on, most likely disappointment. 

"Right before you were about to be married might I add." Jaehyun says helpfully. 

Donghyuck couldn't sit up fast enough. "I fainted in the middle the wedding?!" 

"Well technically, it wasn't the middle of the wedding, since the priest didn't even say much."

Donghyuck was horrified. "Lords, I actually passed out in front of all those people. This is so embarrassing. I can not believe I did that." Then a thought occurs to him. "Minhyung must have realized how unfit I am to marry him. So we can call this off now."

"Actually," Minyoung speaks up. "Minhyung was really worried about you. We wanted him to come in with us, but he insisted that he stay outside until you are ready to see him."

"He's outside!?" Donghyuck squeaks, eyes wide. 

"Poor boy did not want to let go of you. We almost had pry you out of his arms."

"He was holding me!" Donghyuck screeches this time. The pitch of his voice went up every time he speaks. 

"Of course, he was the one who stopped you from hurting yourself on the floor." Jaehyun continues to explain, somewhat disinterested. 

"This is so embarrassing." Donghyuck says again, hiding his red face in his hands. 

"Hey, its alright love. We know that this can be nerve wrecking." His mother tries to comfort. 

"I still acted like I had no class, how am I supposed to rule a kingdom when I can't even stay conscious in order to be wedded?" 

"That's fine darling, no one blames you. We just want to make sure that you are unharmed."

"We all just want what is best for you my love, " Donghyuck's mother scoops him up in her arms, holding him tight. "And if you feel as if you are not ready for this, tell me, and I will call this whole thing off. I promise."

Donghyuck felt touched. Growing up, his parents always were doing their best to rule the kingdom and at the same time spend time and divide their love between all of his brothers. It always felt nice when his mother would baby him and give him he undivided attention. 

And Donghyuck considered his mother's offer. All of this can be over, and his life could go back to normal. He wouldn't have to be married at the age of sixteen. It all sounded easy. 

But then he thinks of Minhyung, and how he would feel about Donghyuck calling off the wedding. And Donghyuck couldn't bare the thought of being the reason why Minhyung wasn't smiling that beautiful smile Donghyuck thinks he can spend the rest of his life staring at. 

"I'm fine mother, I can go on. Can I just have a moment for myself? I need to gather myself."

"Of course. If you need me, I'll be with the others. Everything will be just fine darling, don't worry." The queen places a small kiss on his forehead, before ushering Jaehyun out. Minyoung gives the prince a kind smile before leaving as well. 

As soon he hears the door close, he lets those tears that were buiding in his eyes to fall freely. First one tear falls, that seemed to break the dam, as tears started to pour out of his eyes. Donghyuck sobbed, ungraceful and messy, nothing like how a bride is supposed to look. But he can't find himself to care at the moment, because he just ruined everything. No matter what his mother had said, Donghyuck knows that his chance to be married to Minhyung was gone. And it was his fault. 

Donghyuck stops sobbing when he hears the door opening again, though the tears still fall.

He almost chokes on his tears when he sees who is in the doorway.

 Minhyung stands there, that same worried expression from before on his face. 

"Um, can I come in?" He asks, somewhat awkwardly. 

"What if I say no?" Donghyuck says, hiding his face back into his arms. 

"Uh, well if you don't want me, then I can come back when you're ready." 

Donghyuck looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Minhyung's face was flushed red. "Yes. I'll leave right now."

Minhyung stands there awkwardly and shuffles to open the door. 

"Wait!" Donghyuck calls out.   

Donghyuck waits for Minhyung to let go of the door knob.

"Do you want to sit?" Donghyuck asks the other, scooting over to make room for the elder. 

"Uh, alright, if that's fine with you." Minhyung walks across the room, and takes a seat on the sofa, leaving a very noticeable gap of space in between their bodies. 

"Are you alright? I was worried." Minhyung tells him. 

"I'm sorry. I ruined this whole day. I can't believe I acted like that. I know you probably don't want me any more, I don't blame you..."

Minhyung laughed, really laughed. Donghyuck wasn't sure whether or not he should be insulted. 

"I'm not going to not marry you just because you were nervous. It isn't your fault. I know how much pressure has been put on you for the past few months, sorry."

"You are apologizing to me?" Donghyuck asked incredulously, "I should be begging you to forgive me. So I'm sorry. 

"Donghyuck, I already told you that I'm not going to leave you just because of this. I made up my mind to marry you a while ago, and won't change it. Besides, you aren't the only one who was nervous."

"Why would you even want to marry me? There must be so many beautiful people who want to marry you, and you chose me of all people, even though I'm not anything special. Why?"

"Well because when I first met you, you had my heart. I told myself that I would marry you one day."

"But.. I never met you before?"

"You don't remember, after all you must've been only around 3 at the time. "

"Where was this?"

"Well it was my introductory  party."

*13 years prior*

_There were many people in the large room, more people then Minhyung knew how to count up to. The young prince was told that this party was for him, his fifth birthday was today, but he didn't see anyone his age. Mostly his parents friends were there, and his family, which isn't fair. Its supposed to be his party!_

_Minhyung eventually got tired of standing by his father and wandered off. He knew he would be scolded later, but he was so bored! Wasn't there anyone his age?_

_Minhyung didn't get far before he got tired of walking too. So he went to his favorite spot, away from all the noise._

_He sneakily snuck under the table, making sure to look out for his mother. He got on his knees and crawled his way to the middle of the table._

_When he stops crawling, its because there is a little boy under there as well. And he was crying._

_"Um, are you okay?" Minhyung asked, scooting over to sit down next to the smaller boy._

_The boy looked up from where his face was buried in his arms. Minhyung is only five, but he is certain that this is the face of an angel. Even though his face was slightly puffy, and eyes were red, Minhyung could tell how pretty he actually was._

_"I don't know where my mommy is. I'm scared." The boy sobbed._

_"Hey, its okay. I can help you find you mom. Don't cry anymore angel." Minhyung says. He grabs the boy's face in his hands, and gingerly wiping the tears off of his pudgy face._

_"T-thank you... "_

_"Sure. My name is Minhyung. What's your name? "_

_"My name is Donghyuck."_

_"Okay Donghyuck, we should go find your mother, she is probably worried about you. Come with me." Minhyung crawled out from underneath the table, before he grabbed the toddler's hand to help him._

_Donghyuck gratefully took his hand and didn't let go even afterwards, but of course Minhyung didn't mind._

_The two walked together, looking through the groups of towering adults for the boy's mother. Mark didn't actually know what what she looked like, but he would just stop when Donghyuck says he sees her._

_And he does, because when a woman with long brown hair comes into their view, Donghyuck screams, "Mama!" The women looks relieved to see her son, but also amused at how dramatic her son was._

_"Donghyuck, there you are honey! I thought I lost you!" The lady says, letting her son hug her legs as she gently patted his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wander. But Minhyung helped me find you!" Donghyuck's mother seemed to have noticed the other boy with her son, only to be surprised to see her son with the crown prince._

_"Oh, Prince Minhyung, thank you for helping him. I know he can be a bit difficult."_

_"He isn't, we had fun. I'm glad I found him,  I was getting a little bored with all of these adults."_

_"Well, I thank you anyway for helping him. Donghyuck, give Prince Minhyung your thanks."_

_Donghyuck stepped forward once again, bowing slightly. "Thank you for helping me find mother. ”_

_Minhyung beams. "You are very welcome Donghyuck. I hope we can see each other more often. We can be friends."_

_"Okay." The younger boy says shyly, face slightly flushed._

_In a spur of the moment move, Minghyung leans forward and presses a small peck on the boy's tan skin. And if Donghyuck was flushed before, now he is completely red, eyes blown wide._

_The woman still watching the two children laughed. "You two are adorable."_

_Before Minhyung could offer to spend more time together, he hears his own mother calling for him. Minhyung can't help the small groan of annoyance that escapes, but he still gives a small wave to Donghyuck and his mother, before running over to where his mom is looking for him._

_"Mother, can I marry Donghyuck when we get older? Can I please?" Minhyung begs as soon as he goes to the woman._

_The queen is taken back by surprise. Marriage?_

_"You mean the young prince? Why do you want to marry all of a sudden, hmm?" She asks him, amusing him for awhile wouldn't hurt._

_"Because he is the prettiest. I like him better than everyone." Minhyung explained, eyes shining with childish excitement._

_"Well, how about we make a deal. Once you get old enough, you can pick out who you want to marry, so if you still like Donghyuck better than everyone, you can marry him. How's that?"_

_"I already know that I won't want anyone else beside Donghyuck, but I accept."_

***

"And after that day, I haven't met anyone else that I'm interested in. Only you. Back then, I wanted to spend more time with you, but I never got to see you after that. And now, I can finally get to know you."

Donghyuck wasn't sure of what he should say after that. Did they really meet before? 

"I don't know what to say." Donghyuck tells the other. 

Minhyung just smiles and says, "Don't say anything except that you'll marry me. Will you?"

So maybe Minhyung might be too handsome for his own good. Its unfair, Donghyuck thinks in his head. 

Donghyuck pretends to contemplate the proposal for awhile, though he already had his answer some time ago. 

"Of course, it will be an honor to marry you my prince. "

* * *

[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/ELF_NCTZEN)  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/elf_nctzen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading, I know I haven't updated in like fifty years, but my life is getting better now and I'm trying to write more. I have many fics in the work right now, so please look forward to them.  
> Please please please leave comments, I love reading every single one of them!


	9. Chapter 9

The ceremony goes on without another hitch. Minhyung left the room before Donghyuck, giving the younger some time to gather himself before going back out. Donghyuck is thankful for the privacy, something that is much too uncommon in his home now. Donghyuck was glad that Minhyung respected the boundaries and he had not made Donghyuck uncomfortable once. 

 

Donghyuck washes the dried tear streaks off of his face, straightens out his clothes and touches up his hair. He takes the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror. His makeup is smudged around his eyes from the waterworks earlier. He takes a wash cloth out of a basin and carefully wipes off the remainder of the mess. It wipes of the makeup still on his face as well, but Donghyuck can't find it in himself to care. At least this way he actually looked like himself. 

 

He takes one last glance at the mirror before he exits the bathroom and goes back to his waiting guests. Donghyuck wonders if people left, they came here for a wedding and the bride fainted, he himself would have left no doubt. How did his parents even get a hold of the situation? 

 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath when he reaches the doors, and unlike before, Donghyuck doesn't feel faint. He is confident now, Donghyuck is sure about this. When Donghyuck signals for guards to open the heavy doors for a second time, once again Donghyuck feels all eyes on him. Donghyuck sees his mother signal for the orchestra to continue the lovely song that was prepared months in advance, Donghyuck is especially fond of this song. His father gets back up from the front and meets Donghyuck in the middle of the aisle. 

 

Donghyuck graciously takes hold of the arm of his father, and the old man gives his arm a gentle squeeze. 

 

"Are you feeling better, angel?" His father whispers to him as they make their way to the front of the ballroom. 

 

"Yes father",  Donghyuck gives him a sincere smile, which his father returns. "I feel much better. I'm ready now."

 

With that, the two return to the front of the room, seating themselves in the chairs that they sat in before. 

 

Minhyung was already there waiting for him. This time, when Minhyung catches his eye, Donghyuck doesn't look away. It was like the two of them shared a secret that no one else knew about. Minhyung gave him a small smile and Donghyuck felt himself return it with an even brighter one. 

 

The priest steps foward from out of the crowd and stands behind the podium between the two families. 

 

The middle aged man clears his throat before he begins.  "Ladies and gentleman, we have been blessed to be here today to witness something truly beautiful. Marriage between two young princes. A blessing indeed it is, the binding of two souls and two bodies, and a promise to always love."

 

"Marriage is not only a way to bring two kingdoms together, but two families, and two lives. And that is what we all hope for this couple. Peace and love and happiness, that is what you need to live a successful life. Now, can I ask for my princes to rise."

 

Minhyung stands first, then Donghyuck next. The priest beckons them forward, so they both approach him. The man takes a red ribbon off of his stand and moves to stand next to the two princes. 

 

"This ribbon symbolizes how a married couple should always work together and depend on each other. With this ribbon, you both are not only agreeing to be married, but to be so until death do you a part. Now, Prince Minhyung, of you will repeat after me. 'I, Prince Minhyung, promise to always be good to my bride, and promise to protect him from any threats, and to always be a loving husband towards him."

 

Minhyung raises his hand like he's saying an oath, "I, Prince Minhyung, promise to always be good to my bride, and promise to protect him from any threats, and to always be a loving husbands towards him."

 

" 'Until death do us apart' "

 

"Until death do us apart."

 

"Good," The priest nods, then turns his attention to Donghyuck. "Do you my prince, accept Lee Minhyung as your husband?"

 

Donghyuck is sure. 

 

"Yes, I accept this offer."

 

"And do you promise to always stay by his side and love him for the rest of your life?"

 

"Yes, yes I do." 

 

"Now when I tie this ribbon on your wrists, it is supposed help the both of you to get better acquainted with each other. And you will have this on your wrists for the rest of the night." He grabs both of their wrists and ties this ribbon around them. 

 

Donghyuck tries and fails to hide his blushing when Minhyung take his hand and intertwines their fingers. 

 

"Congratulations, for we have just formed a new bond!"

 

Xxxxx 

 

Donghyuck is only slightly troubled over having to be at Minhyung's side all through the feast. The gathering was moved outside to accommodate the hundreds of people that came to the ceremony, giving the two more space to walk around. It may sound easy to walk with your wrist connecting with someone else's, but it's more like attaching arms. Despite that, it didn't take the two of them that long to be able to fluidly move with their hands attached. Of course, wherever one went, the other had no choice but to follow. 

 

Minhyung gets introduced to his family with only minimal embarrassment, which Donghyuck is thankful for. They all seemed to get along with Minhyung, though Donghyuck will just pretend that he didn't notice the look of fear on his new husband's face after Taeyong whispered something in his ear. He just hopes that it was wasn't anything too scary. 

 

Donghyuck gets to meet Jisung formally, and though he is a brat, he is also extremely cute and adorable when he gets embarrassed. Donghyuck will have to pinch his cheeks more often. 

 

Minhyung also introduces him to Jeno, his personal guard. Jeno is a complete gentleman, Donghyuck noted when Jeno took his free hand and kissed it lightly. He's handsome as well, almost unnaturally so, and Donghyuck has to remind himself that he is now married. 

 

The rest of the night goes by with dukes and duchesses, kings and queens, and other high profile folk congratulating the newly weds and giving them many beautiful gifts. Donghyuck is especially excited to use the porcelain tea set that he received from his great aunt. He heard that it gets brutally cold during the winter time in his new kingdom, so having some delicious tea would be a nice way to warm up. 

 

After dessert is served, Donghyuck feels Minhyung tug on his ribbon, signalling that he is about to stand. Donghyuck stands up as well, quickly dabbing his face of any crumbs before doing so. Minhyung leads him to the front of the garden and the conversation dwindle down immediately. Donghyuck hears some cooing from his mother and her friends, probably Ten and Jaehyun too, but he ignores them. He is curious as to what Minhyung is doing. 

 

If Minhyung notices the confusion on the younger's face, he doesn't address it. He beckons Jeno foward, and the brown haired male seems to know what's happening, because he walk up to them with a box in his hand, it is a velvety reddish purple, but it is too small to be a ring. Minhyung takes hold of the box and gives Jeno his wrist, the one that is connected to Donghyuck's. Jeno takes ahold of the ribbon and unties it. Minhyung silently thanks him and Jeno rushes back to his place. 

 

Minhyung clears his throat. "Lee Donghyuck," He is only looking at Donghyuck, his voice is loud enough for the guests to hear as well. "As a thank you for accepting my proposal, I would like to give you this gift. It is merely of material value, but please accept it."

 

Minhyung opens the box for him, and places it in his hand. Donghyuck is shocked, inside is a golden charm bracelet, with each of the charms being carved out of diamonds. The charms, the sun and a moon, are very intricate in the design. In between is a heart, with Donghyuck's initials carved into it, along with Minhyung's. Donghyuck fingers it gently, too afraid that if he puts too much pressure on it, it would break. 

 

"Minhyung," Donghyuck breathes, "it's beautiful."

 

Minhyung takes the bracelet out of the box and clasps it around Donghyuck's left wrist, where the ribbon had been. The jewelry is lighter than Donghyuck expected out of a golden bracelet, but it still has weight that will remind Donghyuck that it is there. 

 

"Thank you so much. I love it. Thank you." Donghyuck keeps repeating it, not knowing what else to say. 

 

Minhyung smiles, "Only the best for my bride."

 

Xxxxx

 

When the party comes to a close, Donghyuck and Mark take that opportunity to head in for the night. Donghyuck is exhausted, both mentally and physically, and all he wants to do is to change out of these stuffy clothes and collapse in bed. 

 

One of the maids walks them to the room that was prepared for them a week prior, Donghyuck didn't know why they couldn't use his own room, but he knows better than to question his mother. She had always taught her children that a queen knows best.

 

The room itself is... romantic to say the least. Incense are burning in the corner, rose petals on top of the bed and low lighting. Donghyuck looks at the room in awe, it is absolutely beautifu, he cannot believe that they did all of this for him and Minhyung. 

 

It's not until Donghyuck sees the bottle of oil on the night table that he realizes what's supposed to happen. 

 

It's the wedding night. 

 

He and Minhyung are supposed to.... consummate the marriage. 

 

"Donghyuck-ah, are you okay?" Minhyung inquires when he sees the younger male freeze in the doorway. 

 

Donghyuck's ears become red as he sputters, "Nothing, I mean. Yes! I'm all well!"

 

Minhyung lets out a small tut, "I may not know you very much, but I can tell that you're lying."

 

Donghyuck drops his head, "Sorry, I guess... I suppose that I'm just a tad bit nervous."

 

"Nervous? What is there to be nervous for?" Minhyung asks curiously. 

 

Donghyuck huffs at the other's obliviousness. "I mean, ugh! You know."

 

"What do you mea-..... Oh." Minhyung finally gets it, and he face turns bright red. 

 

Donghyuck doesn't say anything, but he tries to keep his facial expressions as neutral as possible. The tension that was resolved earlier is back with full force now, neither of them making a move. Donghyuck wants to know what Minhyung wants to do. If he actually did want... that, then it wasn't Donghyuck's place to reject him. Even if he himself doesn't want it. 

 

"Donghyuc-"

 

"I apologize for my improper actions, please forgive me." Donghyuck keeps his head down, not wanting to look his husband in the face. His eyes are closed when he begins to slide his outer robes off of his shoulders. 

 

His robe is on the floor when he feels a hand grab onto his wrist. Donghyuck looks with mild surprise at the older male, Minhyung stares at him with a serious expression. 

 

"Donghyuck, stop. You know that that's not what I want. Don't lower yourself like this."

 

Donghyuck knows that Minhyung didn't mean it in a way to insult him, but he blinks back tears that are burning in his eyes, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

 

Minhyung sighs, but gently guides the younger to sit on the bed, "Stop apologizing, you have not done anything wrong. Calm down, you're fine." 

 

The smaller boy dropped his face into his hands. "I am so embarrased."

 

"It's fine Donghyuck. We're both new to this, no need to rush things. I know that you must be exhausted as well, so how about we get some rest?" Minhyung brushed some stray strands of hair away from where they covered Donghyuck's eyes. Minhyung lifted the younger's chin once again and Donghyuck lets his eyes wander to the other prince's. They don't say anything for a few moments, but they get lost in each other's eyes. Donghyuck feels his face cooling down, no longer being the bright red that seemed to be his permanent look around Minhyung. The young prince finds himself being mesmerized by Minhyung's dark brown eyes, how they are wide and expressive, holding so many different emotions in them. The nervousness and embarrassment has gone away now, and Donghyuck thinks he can do this forever. 

 

But then he involuntarily releases a yawn that he had been holding in the whole day, and the moment is gone. 

 

"We should get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Minhyung clears his throat, and Donghyuck swears he can hear reluctance in his voice. 

 

"Oh," Is the only intelligent sentence he can think of. 

 

Minhyung stares at him for awhile with a look of expectancy, and Donghyuck starts to feel self conscience once again. 

 

"Uh, are you going to get into some more comfortable clothing?"

 

Donghyuck mentally smacks himself. He is such an embarrassment, there is no way Minhyung will keep him for longer than a month,he will realize that Donghyuck is not fit to be married to a king. 

 

"Oh, yes. Um, I will be back." Donghyuck scurries off to the bathroom with a night gown in hand, face once again flushed. 

 

When he returns, Minhyung is already in bed, his clothes from the day folded neatly on the small couch. Donghyuck notices that he also changed into night clothes that the maid dropped off. The bed is big enough for Donghyuck to slip on and lie right on the edge, not wanting to get any where near Minhyung. 

 

Sleep doesn't claim him for awhile, all of the events of the say replaying in his head. Donghyuck finds himself absentmindedly carresing the bracelet that still adores his wrist, and he finally falls asleep with a content smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm back after 50 years. I know y'all don't want to hear my excuses, so I'm just gonna leave that out. Its been a long few months is all I'm saying. So um, this is an update, its not much, but pls don't kill me! So this fic is going good so far, but its gonna get angsty, believe me. So anyways pls comment, I love reading them they make me so happy! And pls excuse any mistakes. Its really late, so I'll probably edit this tomorrow. 
> 
> On a side not, I am going to KCON this weekend! If you guys would like to see some videos and pictures from there you can go to my twitter @Elf_NCTZEN! That's it, take care everyone! 

**Author's Note:**

> YAay, first chapter! I was asleep when I posted this, like I didn't even mean to, but its here now, so I'm not taking it off. So please leave kudos, and comments! I love hearing from everyone!  
> Please excuse my mistakes, I was half asleep.  
> Also this is cross posted on AFF, just like my other stories.


End file.
